itakrihfandomcom-20200214-history
Ismir Dorend
Ismir Dorend the First Ismir Dorend was born into the Dorend clan. Her magic was for many years unrevealed. When she and Tenarius first met, she was young and scared by the Demon. She casted a Holy spell against him, but he defended himself. The old god was suprised and got excited from her talent and began the teach her. Tenarius & Ismir Tenarius soon discovered that Ismir's body rejected the Holy magic, so he teached the most standards her. The Holy magic was ripping her heart apart in feelings. Her pain was ended by beautiful girl, Weyla Masren. Ismir's biggest love When Weyla found her, she was weakened. The Holy magic was killing her, because of being weak. Weyla took care of her. She was living by herself in a small cottage in Flat. Weyla lived by herself alone, she didn't have much money, but she gave it to Ismir. The Holy magic killed all emotions in her, but it ended up that Ismir fell in love with Weyla. At first she didn't believe it, that Ismir loves her, but she was lonely and they're love began to grow. The Holy magic was never caused pain to Ismir anymore. Santis's intervention Santis saw that Ismir's feeling towards Weyla is growing the Holy power in Ismir, so he went to King Klammer. He threatened the King with family, so the he created a law, that some clans should marry eachother and for a better future create a new perfect bloodline.The Tisels weren't happy at all, because they hated the Dorends. Tisel Hariro was patient and he didn't wanted to angry at the Dorends. Klammer was strict and powerful, Ismir married to Hariro. Weyla was mad at Ismir that she cheated her, their love was never completed in a marriage. After Otanir was born, Hariro found the hermit Weyla and he explained everything to her, and invited to live with them. Hariro knew that the Holy magic would otherwise kill Ismir, so Weyla and Ismir were together again. He was happy to have Ismir by his side, but he knew, that her destiny was Weyla. The two woman were together as a family, Hariro was lonely, but happy with Otanir. The Born of the Vampire The second Child of Ismir was a girl. When Sentina was born, it rained heavily. In the evening, Ismir got a Sisten Sanur, but she resisted it. She saw that she will lost all her family, by her own failiure but her daughter will never die. In this vision Weyla recite a poem, which she teached her daughter and it became a password to her family. After she woke up, Sentina was born and she was a full-blooded vampire. Ismir began to fear that the Sisten Sanur became true. But Tenarius told that it can be prevented. Her daughter got the name of Blatokor. With time the Tisels got really mad, and banished Fezron'dorend mara Drivia from Itakri. Ismir got mad, that they wanted to defeat and crush the Dorends even Tenarius agreed. Hariro and she divorced and Weyla lived together like a happy family. The children loved Weyla, she was very kind to them. Sentina's thirst for blood never really disappeared. The Family's Demise The duty called Ismir to Nargas. Sentina beg her mother to stay, but Ismir didn't. She was weak, and she was defeated by Hikarez. Ismir's legacy was a necklace and a ring, which Sentina rejected and she killed her friend. The Tisels got their chance and took it. They dismantled the Dorends by taking the Dorend kids from Weyla. Weyla sank her heart. She met with the Wendari, and it leaded to the Hami co Rinner. Karon couldn't help her and he killed her. Later, when Sentina tried to find her stepmother, Karon says that Weyla committed suicide and it was the trurth.